


In the animal world

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cannibalism, Corpses, Gen, Guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: AU, a strong deviation from the canon, sick bullshit. Banter. And yes, they are people here.It's just that their family shares Pratt's meat. And then a guest comes to them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	In the animal world

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad english

Jacob stared into Staci's glass eyes. Sniffed his face - he was still warm, his black hair with caked blood fell beautifully back before that. Rolling eyes looked somewhere at the ceiling, and his body was like a rag.

Jacob looked around - they were already there. Of course, as an older and responsible brother, he not only kept order and discipline, but also that the younger ones were not left without a piece of food.

John was the first to start - he is very cocky and impatient. Gnawing into the flesh, he tore off pieces, choking with greed. He started with the most delicious place in his opinion - ribs. Faith immediately followed him. She chose another place - the chest. The meat there is very tender and sweet - just the way she likes it.

While the younger ones swarmed, he made sure that they were comfortable - he also slowly began to start the meal. Licking the man's neck, he deliberately hesitated - to catch up with himself even more appetite. He was in no hurry, no. Even if the younger ones gnaw the best parts of the carcass, the leftovers will be enough for him. Therefore, he was in no hurry - and slowly licked Pratt's cheeks, carefully licking the blood off them. He closed his eyes in pleasure.

John ripped the meat off the ribs, ripping out small pieces of flesh. Suddenly, he growled - which brought Jacob back to his senses. He looked - why he growls. It turned out that he did not share a piece with Faith, which also decided to grab a little off the ribs. She, in turn, ate insolently while he growled in her ear. As a senior, he must stop this immediately - and so he put his hand on John's head, leaning towards him. He began to growl at his brother - a low uterine growl, staring into his eyes. Without a word, he told him that he needed to share, and that he should not offend his little sister. From such instructions, the bloody John calmed down and decided to change the location on Pratt's body - starting to devour the flesh from his belly.  
Finally, Jacob himself decided to start eating already. He began to bite Staci's neck, tearing pieces off him. It was delicious and he relished every bite - unlike John, who ate as if his food was taken away. On the contrary, his older brother made sure that this did not happen. The younger one was too impatient.  
As he approached the shoulder blade, he again heard an angry roar - this time it was the indignation of Faith. She could not tear the meat off his ribs, and she was angry about it. He gently pushed her away, and cut off all the meat from this part of the carcass with a knife especially for her.  
Again the silence and the sounds of eating flesh.  
Jacob came up with an idea, and he pushed both of them with his own hands, so that they would not interfere - and they withdrew obediently. They knew there was no need to argue with him, and he would not take their food away from them. Both of them understood that he probably wanted to do something. And they were right. The older brother hit the carcass in the ribs, breaking them - he began to break bones. Staci Pratt's head twitched limply like a rag doll, his mouth was parted. His hand was twitching from Jacob's actions. Finally, the elder got out what he wanted - his heart. He cut it in half, and gave it to his younger ones - they eagerly pounced on him.  
While the younger brother and sister ate the heart, pretty smeared themselves in blood, the elder continued to eat the young man's fresh carcass. Later, John and Faith joined him again. They were all covered in blood. White dress and blonde hair were the most dirty, unlike John's dark hair and clothes. But the faces of both were equally smeared with blood. Jacob did not see himself, but judging by the way his hands were stained with blood up to the elbows, and his jacket was smeared, he was also far from clean.  
They nestled comfortably under it - so they felt protected and completely safe.  
But the measured calm eating was broken again.  
Jacob was the first to notice him - and throwing the half-chewed piece on the floor, he jumped out directly opposite him, growling menacingly, spreading himself to his full height. It was Marshal Burke who came to them, who also really wanted to snatch a piece of his colleague. The insolent man bared his teeth in his face, but did not budge. He looked at Faith and sighed heavily. She, in turn, noticed him, and whined sadly. John looked furiously at this intruder, nervously tearing pieces from his acquaintance. He perfectly understood, like the elder, who this “Burke” was. Johnny understood everything, and did not want rivals. But, everything was decided for him - he admitted it with annoyance.  
After maintaining eye contact with Jacob, he did not leave his place. But the elder, on the contrary, did not want to just give up. He darted sharply to the body, took Pratt by the neck, and dragged him into a corner. John all this time and hung on Pratt, gripping him with his teeth.  
Burke began to quietly approach the carcass, wanting to snatch his piece too. The elder knew that this was the “groom” of his younger sister, he had not left her for a very long time, stubbornly wooed her. To which she ignores him, but the elder knows perfectly well that these feelings are mutual. Simply, she tests him. Jacob realizes that this stranger can become part of their family, and he will have to share pieces with him too.  
Jacob hangs over Staci, simultaneously covering not only his carcass, but also his younger ones. Burke does not give up, he is too impudent and straightforward to them, and is attached to the thigh. Biting off the flesh, he watches as Jacob looms over him. He hears how menacing and terrifying he growls. The Marshal understands one careless action - and he will try to join this family for a very long time. And he wants, really wants. He loves faith very much. Therefore, when her older brother puts his hand on his head and growls right in his ear, he does not answer him. Although, in other circumstances - would have answered him, which would have led to a clash. Although he knew perfectly well that a fight with her brother would not end well - but he was still full of self-confidence.  
John grabbed Pratt by the arm and began to drag him to another corner. Faith forgot about food and watched the conflict. Jacob, in turn, literally lay down on Burke, pressing him to the floor, morally humiliating him. Checking for a reaction, he expected that he would react as needed. Burke, plugging his self-confidence deep into himself - tried not to rock the boat. He quietly continued to gnaw Staci's thigh as they pounced on him and growled in his ear.  
Jacob would have killed him long ago, but... for the sake of his sister, he did not do it. Finally, he got off it - and again changed the location of the carcass, and this time John helped him, not wanting to let his piece out of his mouth. But the “groom” does not lag behind. The elder does not like his impudence, so he demonstratively grabs Pratt by the bitten neck and begins to wag him, causing the guy's body to shake in all directions, splashing blood and pieces of flesh on the walls and ceiling. He ripped his body out of the groom's stubborn grip. John growls and Faith is nervous.  
Burke grabs his colleague again, this time by the leg - which annoys Jacob. Jacob lets go of the man from his mouth, and goes to the boyfriend's forehead. Checks.  
Burke lay down without letting go of his shin. He closed his eyes.  
Finally, Jacob gives up - and goes back to eating Pratt. He makes sure that the younger ones have enough.  
When they are all finally full, Jacob chases Burke into the far corner. And he himself, lies down next to Pratt, putting his head next to his, demonstratively stroking his hair. The guy's eyes were completely clouded, and his mouth remained open in exhaustion. Under the belly of the elder, the younger ones are briskly light, who ate to the bone, and really wanted to just lie down and rest. Or maybe even sleep. They pressed against him, and he put his hand on them, licking each one on the cheek. He watched Burke, who got less, but he ate well too.  
When John and Faith fell asleep, he began to closely follow the marshal, making it clear that he simply would not accept him into his family, and for this he would still need to prove his loyalty to him.  
But Jacob also realized that sooner or later - but this self-confident man will still join their family and win their Faith, it's only a matter of time.


End file.
